


Soak

by gaiseggplant



Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Challenges, Coming Untouched, Dildos, Dominant Hatake Kakashi, Hatake Kakashi is a Troll, Hot Springs & Onsen, Icha Icha Series, M/M, Sex Toys Under Clothing, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaiseggplant/pseuds/gaiseggplant
Summary: Kakashi thinks it’s indecent for Guy to go to the public bathhouse.
Relationships: Ebisu & Hatake Kakashi, Ebisu & Maito Gai | Might Guy, Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Series: "Corrupting Innocent Minds" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715041
Comments: 23
Kudos: 167





	Soak

“Yo,” Kakashi greeted, nonchalantly, as if they were just passing by each other the street instead of in Guy’s apartment, and as if it he wasn’t there unannounced in the middle of the night.

He lay reclined on Guy’s couch, one hand supporting his head while the other held one of Kakashi’s books. Kakashi glanced up from the page and smiled sweetly at Guy with a kind of detached warmth. The relief shined clearly in the crinkles around Kakashi’s visible eye, and it was all Kakashi needed to get his message across.

_Thanks for making it back from your mission safely. I missed you._

“Hey there, Rival!” Guy grinned back. He was quite a bit later from the mission than he had planned to be. All the complications in the world wouldn’t be enough to take down Guy, though. “Did you just get back from a mission, too?”

“Nah. Just thought I’d crash here for a bit.” Guy wondered if Kakashi was here just because he’d been worried about Guy, but before he had the chance to ask, Kakashi focused on the wooden bath bucket and towels in Guy’s hands. “Where are you headed?”

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m going to take a nice long soak in the public bath! It’ll wash away all my fatigue from that long mission! The deserts of Suna are not kind on a man’s skin, and I need to look my best and face each day with my youthful, beautiful face! You should join me, you seem tired, too!”

Kakashi’s face brightened at that, but he answered, “…That doesn’t sound like a very good idea.”

“What are you talking about? We’ve gone there so many times before, it’s perfectly safe.”

“Hm… I don’t know if it’s safe for _you_ , though.”

“And why is that?”

“The men’s bath is like a den of wolves, and here you are, a little rabbit diving head-first into danger. Dangling fresh meat right in front of hungry beasts like that… Well, for a metaphor you’d relate to more… It’s like you’re going into enemy territory fully unarmed.”

The warning was ominous, if vague. Guy looked from Kakashi, to the dirty book in his hand, and then back to Kakashi. Guy’s eyes narrowed just a bit, squinting with his suspicions that his rival was up to something. “Oh, I get it now. This is another weird thing from one of your dirty books, isn’t it? Well I assure you, Konoha Hot Springs is perfectly safe for me, but if you don’t want to join me, I’ll see you later, Kakashi.”

“This isn’t about me,” Kakashi argued, raising his voice just a bit. “It’s about your lack of self-awareness, Guy. You don’t even realize how tantalizing it’d be, seeing you naked and soaked after you’ve been gone for so long.”

That gave Guy pause. “…Excuse me?”

“I’m just saying Guy… It’s pretty indecent of you. You’re going to corrupt innocent minds.” Kakashi was smirking, Guy was certain of that.

Those were the exact words that Guy himself had thrown at Kakashi about his reading habits. Now Guy knew he was messing with him.

Guy rolled his eyes. “I think I’m going to go take a soak in the public baths, and you, Rival, should go home and take a nice long nap to clear you mind. Or if you prefer, you can take a nap in my bed! I can make us both dinner when I get back!”

He turned and started to leave, but Kakashi appeared in his path instantly with a silent body flicker. “Fine. I see how it is.” Kakashi closed his book and put it away in his weapons pouch. “If you insist on going no matter what I say, then I’ll give you the chance to prove me wrong.”

Guy raised his eyebrows in surprise, then balled his hand into fist and looked to Kakashi with a smile full of excitement. “…All that preamble just to issue a challenge? You and those books of yours. Kakashi…” Tears of joy streamed down Guy’s cheeks. “If you got bored without my challenges while I was away on the mission, you should just be honest and say so, my rival!”

Kakashi didn’t even try to deny it. “Is that a no?”

Guy gave him a Nice Guy pose. “It’s absolutely not a no! I don’t back down from a challenge! Bring it on, Kakashi! All I have to do is prove I’m not like some bunny from your dirty stories and it’ll be a point for me!”

Kakashi’s eye gleamed. “That’s the spirit. Then here’s the challenge: If you can avoid succumbing to the pressure and getting eaten by wolves, it’ll be your win.”

“And what exactly do you want me to do to prove that?”

Kakashi pretended to have to think about it, like he hadn’t already decided exactly how this would go down the minute he’d started the conversation. “…I need to stop by my place. Come with me.”

Kakashi left the apartment, with Guy trailing close behind, curious as a lost little puppy, bath supplies in tow. Kakashi dodged all of Guy’s questions and attempts to get a straight answer from Kakashi about what exactly the competition would entail, until Kakashi could show him rather than just tell him.

“It’s simple,” Kakashi said, once they’d made it to his room. Kakashi pulled something out of his dresser and revealed the tool they’d be using for the duel. “We’ll be using this.”

It looked… long. And thick. Wrinkled, with a conspicuous curve to it and a bulbous head. And it was very… phallic.

Guy’s cheeks burned red.

“What’s wrong?” Kakashi asked, twirling the object in his hands as it if was just a kunai or shuriken or any weapon they would handle on a mission. “I know you’re pretty naive, but there’s no way you don’t know what this is… Or maybe…?”

“O—Of course, I know what that is!” Guy interjected. “And it has nothing to do with rabbits or wolves or battlefields or hot springs!”

“It has something to do with our challenge. All you need to do is keep this inside you until you leave the hot spring, and you’ll have proved me wrong.”

“Inside me?” Guy croaked.

“Where else would it go? You did say you know what this is, right? Have you used one of these before?”

Neither answer would free Guy of Kakashi’s taunts, so he cleared his throat and dodged the question. “Fine. Let’s get this started, quickly. I have a challenge to win!”

“That’s the spirit. Eager as always, aren’t you, Guy?”

Guy started to leave the room, but Kakashi caught his wrist to stop him. “Wait. We can’t exactly put it in at the changing room there. You’ll just have to walk there with it. We’ll put it in now.”

“What?” Guy gaped.

Kakashi crawled onto the bed and patted the empty space behind him invitingly. “Lie down for me.”

Guy gawked at that a little while longer, but eventually he did as Kakashi said, sitting on the bed and letting Kakashi coax him to lay on his back.

Kakashi stripped off Guy’s clothes and lowered his pants and underwear to his ankles. Guy looked away and focused on a spot on the ceiling while Kakashi parted Guy’s legs, lifting them over his shoulders and hooking an arm beneath Guy’s knee to hold them up.

Expecting that Kakashi’s plans were to mess around already, Guy said curtly, “Just put it in.”

“I can’t,” Kakashi answered, and he sounded like he meant that genuinely and not in a taunting way, for now. “I’m going to loosen you up a little bit first, alright? I need to make you nice and relaxed and prepared…” His voice was soothing and heated at the same time. He sounded awfully excited about this. “This won’t be any fun if you get hurt.”

“Fun? I thought this was a serious competition.”

Guy’s breath caught when he felt Kakashi’s hands spreading his cheeks, and then a cold sensation nudged at his rim and pressed inside him—Kakashi’s finger coated with lubricant, probably.

Guy shivered and sat up slightly, inhaling sharply as he watched Kakashi’s finger press against his entrance. Kakashi looked up at Guy’s face, waiting for him to relax enough before he slowly started plunging the finger in. It went in easily, and Guy’s back arched at the feeling.

“Our serious competitions can sometimes be fun,” Kakashi murmured. His voice really was mischievous. “But what’s most fun for me is getting to help my rival learn valuable lessons like these, about how lewd he can be.”

“This a weird situation for you to accuse me of that in!”

“It’s the perfect situation for it. This is your chance to prove me wrong.” Soon, one finger changed to two, stretching Guy’s rim to fit alongside it. Guy squirmed. It was just as cold as the first, but there was a slight burn when the long digits began scissoring him. “So just relax, and let me take good care of you, Guy… That way, we’ll be able to get started sooner.” Kakashi twisted his wrist to push against each and every wall, thrusting in and out. “Leave yourself in the very capable hands of a genius.” He dragged the fingers along Guy’s inner walls, as if searching for something—and then, he found it.

The ice-cold fingers curled, brushing against an extra-sensitive spot that made a shudder wrack his body. Guy cried out loud, trying to muffle his voice against Kakashi’s pillow. “ _Mmph_ —Was that necessary?!”

Kakashi continued slowly scissoring Guy open, fingers skirting around the edges of his prostate. “It’s necessary to be thorough. It’s like stretching before exercises.”

“You know that’s not what I meant!” Guy began to sit up slightly so he could shoot a glare at Kakashi, but Kakashi leaned forward just as Guy tried, beating him to it and staring straight into Guy’s eyes. That gaze alone was enough to pin him in place.

“What did you mean, then? I’m not a mind-reader,” Kakashi whispered, and he was so close that Guy could feel his breath on his skin. Kakashi pressed in another finger and curled it into his sweet spot again, making Guy keen and jerk and dig his heels into the mattress. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. You have to be specific. What’s got you so worked up already? Maybe it’s…” Kakashi felt for him with a probing finger, rubbing at the rim. The teasing friction brushed against that spot again and made Guy breath out a soft _ah—_ , unfurling and falling back into the bed flatly. “This spot here? Does it hurt? Or does it feel so good you feel close to losing already?” Guy felt Kakashi slip another slicked finger into his ass, toying with his prostate with each pump.

“Can’t you at least wait till we get to there to start goading me?” Guy complained.

“I can’t. I really, really can’t,” Kakashi just chuckled again, amusement glittering in his eyes as he leaned away and straightened back up. This time, it was definitely more for Kakashi’s own amusement than out of any sense of concern for Guy’s wellbeing. Guy squirmed helplessly when Kakashi massaged his entrance again. “If you’re succumbing to this much already, you really are too perverted for this.”

Kakashi’s fingers slid out, leaving an empty feeling, though one thumb still gripped him, spreading him a little. It was replaced by a broader pressure as something else pressed inside him. The toy, Guy assumed.

There was a moment of stretching pain that flashed past, and Guy whistled in a breath as he felt himself close over something rounded, cool and thick, that narrowed again so that he was clamped down tight on its ridges.

Kakashi eased it inside him gradually at first. Guy expected him to just stick it in, but first he searched and angled for that spot Kakashi had found with his fingers before.

“Just put it in,” Guy said again, this time with a pleading edge to his voice that seemed to make Kakashi’s smile widen.

Kakashi laughed again. “I’m just trying to find the best placement. Is this comfortable, Guy?” As much as Kakashi liked the view of Guy’s entrance tightening around the toy, he loved his facial expressions much more. He dragged the toy out again—right across that sensitive spot, making Guy cry out again.

“Comfortable is not the— _ah_ —word I would use!” 

The dildo finally pushed in with a single sharp thrust and bottomed out, sending Guy arching and clapping a hand over his own mouth to muffle an embarrassing sound. It was like A Thousand Years of Death but so much more overwhelming and yet somehow less piercing all at once, heavy and unmoving. A small flare palpable against his ass kept it from slipping in any further.

Kakashi pulled the toy almost all the way out, watching as Guy sucked in a breath in anticipation. He let it sink back into his greedy hole, watching Guy’s lips fall open as he was filled again.

“Kakashi!” Guy squealed. Kakashi was almost literally just fucking with him now.

“I’m just making sure it’ll stay in.” Once it was finally fully inside, Kakashi didn’t tease too much, physically, at least. He just smiled and gave him a thumbs-up. “Perfect fit. It suits you.” Guy gaped in shock at the remark, and then shot Kakashi a glare-pout. Kakashi just giggled. “I wonder… Are you really going to be okay, Guy? Not too late to give up now.”

Guy steadily sat up, eyeing Kakashi with determination. With the toy firmly in place, he felt a strange sort of fullness he wasn’t used to, but it stayed where Kakashi put it and wasn’t forced out by his body, somehow. “It’s too early for you to get that cocky, isn’t it?”

“Why shouldn’t I be cocky about this?”

“Because you’re going to lose! And I’m going to win!”

Guy experimentally squeezed down on the intruding object embedded deeply in his ass, wincing at the feeling. It was firm, sort of flexible but harder than fingers. He kept any grievances about the feeling to himself with his best poker-face smile. He wasn’t one to back down from a challenge so easily.

His muscles protested as he lifted himself to his feet, adjusting his stance in accordance to the unfamiliar pressure inside him. He could feel it moving around a little, brushing against his insides. He leaned down to grab the edges of his jumpsuit and underwear, and another strange chill rushed through his body, emanating from the edges of the dildo jammed inside him, making him gasp and shiver.

“That’s a cute noise,” Kakashi taunted. “You sure you’ll be okay? Maybe you’re too indecent to endure this.”

“I’m! Just! Fine!” Guy assured, punctuating each word with pointed emphasis. He pulled his clothes back on and adjusted, getting used to the object in his body while Kakashi washed his hands and gathered his things for the trip to the public bath house. “I, Might Guy, beacon of youth and virtue, am happy to rise to meet any challenge you throw at me, Kakashi!”

Guy took a hesitant, experimental step forward. The toy pressed against him at a new angle, and it nearly had him on his knees already. He stayed upright by the sheer force of his determination. “Is this all? I can handle this!”

Kakashi gathered up his supplies in his own wooden bath bucket. “You look like you’re struggling there. Will you be able to handle it if you drop your bucket and have to bend over or squat down to pick it back up?”

“If that happens, I can count on my rival to kindly pick it up for me.”

“Hmm… Really? Can you? What if your rival _wants_ to hear you make that sound in public? Who knows what he might do?”

Guy paused, then gave Kakashi a questioning look. “Are you serious?”

“…No. I’m kidding,” Kakashi reassured blithely, heading out the door. “Don’t worry so much. You can handle this much, right?”

Guy grabbed his supplies and followed along, but he kept having to lean on the furniture and try to haul his attention back to whatever he was doing.

“What’s wrong, Guy?” Kakashi called, slowing to wait for him.

“—Nothing! I can do this!” Guy pushed himself back up and walked briskly past Kakashi.

Walking through Konoha with his usual energetic pace was sweet torture. Several times, he had to stop on the pavement and lean as inconspicuously as he could on a fence, breathing slow and deep, because if he didn’t, he was pretty sure he was going to ruin his jumpsuit right in the middle of the street.

But Guy was good at pretending everything was normal, all things considered. The only sign of the toy inside him was his slightly weird gait –weirder than usual, at least, not quite as bouncy. Guy happily assured anyone who asked about it on the way that it was only a minor training injury that he was walking off. And Kakashi smiled and went along with it.

Konoha’s bathhouses were open almost 24/7, but at these hours, there were few people who frequented, aside from shinobi just getting back from missions. The staff was mostly sparse around this time to match.

When they finally made it to the changing room, Kakashi started changing out of his clothes, but Guy paused to take a look around.

At a glance, Guy couldn’t see any other lockers being used or anyone else’s clothes waiting on the wooden benches in the center of the room. The challenge suddenly seemed much more doable. If Guy could keep up his concentration for this challenge, it would be easy. If no one bothered them during it, it would be even easier. He grinned smugly, shooting a triumphant look in Kakashi’s direction. “Ha! It’s empty! This will be an easy point for me! Prepare to eat your words, Kakashi!”

Emboldened, Guy peeled off his jumpsuit and underwear and tossed them aside. He tied one of the towels he brought around his waist, which he normally did anyway, but this time, it was very necessary to hide the flared base of the toy sticking out of him.

Kakashi fixed a small towel around his face as a makeshift mask. “Hm? That so?” He sounded unconcerned.

As soon as the two of them crossed from the changing room into the cool tiled floors of the bathing area, Kakashi continued, “Well, empty or not, now that we’re here, the challenge can begin for real.” He produced a small remote control out of seemingly nowhere.

“Where were you hiding that?” Guy was impressed, despite himself. “I have to say, your skills with stealth are second to none, Rival!”

“Thanks, Guy. Anyway,” Kakashi flipped the small switch up to its lowest setting.

Guy fell to his knees.

A vibrator. It was a _vibrator_.

The vibrations weren’t intense, but it was enough to make Guy tense up and hold still for a full minute before his mind caught back up to his body. He fidgeted and shifted, but the device continued its assault of his most sensitive spot no matter which way he moved. He felt a little flutter of muscle spasms and a stirring in his groin, and then it calmed, replaced by a low-banked heat pooling in his lower body. “…I-I wasn’t aware it could do that.”

One hand gently grasped Guy’s chin, turning him to face Kakashi, who had a content smile on his face. “Of course. I can’t make this too easy. I would never underestimate you.”

“You’re having fun, aren’t you?” Guy grumbled.

Kakashi stared pointedly at a bulge hidden under Guy’s towel. “It looks like you sure are.”

“I’m taking this challenge seriously!”

“What a coincidence. So am I.”

With another tap of the switch, Guy went rigid, teeth sinking into his bottom lip to smother his voice. Still, he pushed himself up to his feet and grabbed his supplies, walking to the bathing area with an awkward, shaky limp until he could take a seat at the stool in front of the shower.

Kakashi settled on one of the wooden stools right beside him and began to wash up, keeping the remote control handy to get some reactions out of Guy.

At first, it was a cycle of Kakashi toying with Guy while they washed up, playing with the settings and trying to find which one made Guy squeak the loudest. It went on like that for so long that Guy lost track of time, Kakashi pausing to sweetly torment his rival and then going back to his washup.

However, their private challenge was interrupted.

“Well, if it isn’t Guy! And Kakashi, too!” A familiar voice and the familiar sound of footsteps.

“—Ebisu?!” Guy nearly shrieked.

Kakashi shifted to hide the small remote under a towel in his lap. “Yo, Ebisu,” he offered a lazy wave with his free hand.

“To think we’d meet at a time like this.” Ebisu smiled and took a seat next to Guy, on the opposite side as Kakashi. Guy straightened up nervously. “I usually come bathe at a later time. We hardly bump into each other like this lately.”

Guy smiled, close-lipped but sincere, a light flush coloring high on his cheeks, “I-It’s great to see you, Ebisu! You’re looking fighting fit!”

“Of course, I am. I’ve been keeping up with my missions, too. I guess the reason we haven’t seen each other lately is that we’re both working so hard.”

“Y-yeah! We should make up for lost time!”

“Yeah. We should,” Ebisu said with a fond, surprisingly spirited clap of his hand to Guy’s lower back, unknowingly jostling the toy and forcing Guy harder onto his dildo.

It set off hard vibrations deep in his cavern, only mixing the pleasure with the pain as the strong vibration rattled against his prostate and coursed through his whole body. His stomach clenched tight as the slap connected, and the toy shook and pressed inside him. Guy shuddered and shivered, legs clamping shut, walls clenching hard around the vibrator.

“Nngh—" A vulgar sound escaped Guy’s mouth, and Guy stiffened, cutting off whatever he was saying with a choked noise. Ebisu looked at him quizzically.

“Guy? What’s wrong?” Ebisu asked, giving Guy a bit of an odd glance. “I don’t think I hit you that hard.”

Guy’s ears heated up, and he faced away from his teammate as he tried to find the voice to respond. The embarrassment of being seen by an old friend in this state made it hard to even think of any excuse. Kakashi’s eye glinted in interest.

“—Wow, Ebisu,” Kakashi cut in to rescue Guy from the awkward silence, which was a small mercy. Kakashi reached over to pat his thigh. “You must be stronger than you used to be! I don’t think you’ve ever managed to wind Guy like that!” Kakashi leaned closer to Guy, feigning genuine concern on his face, but Guy could see the laughter in his eye. “Right, Guy? That’s it, isn’t it?” His hand slid smoothly back and forth in a barely-there, teasing gesture below the line of his towel. It only made it even harder to focus, sending shivers up Guy’s spine.

Feeding Ebisu’s ego worked as a perfect distraction. “Oh! Heheh… I’m glad you noticed!” Ebisu flexed his almost non-existent biceps.

To demonstrate his apparent strength and showboat a bit, Ebisu punched Guy in the shoulder with a playful, friendly jab, and the toy in him jolted and prodded and rubbed against something sensitive again.

“…We can tell you’ve been working out,” Guy said, hiding how gravelly and hoarse his voice was by disguising it behind forced laughter. It was an easy cover story to go along with. Meanwhile, Guy shifted back and forth, trying to figure out a way where the toy in his ass wasn’t rubbing against every single thing so he wouldn’t succumb to it so quickly. He slumped in relief as Kakashi turned it back to low.

Guy felt like he was drooling pre-cum into his towel. He looked down at his cloth surreptitiously to see if it had leaked through, but it felt in his mind much worse than it actually was. Guy tried not to draw attention to himself as he washed off underneath the towel without removing it. He’d always been somewhat secretive about showing his completely naked form anyway –very few people besides Kakashi had seen Guy’s bare dick, to be frank, a fact that Kakashi liked to brag about, proudly calling it “a secret only Kakashi would know.” Ebisu wouldn’t think anything of Guy not removing the towel. Hiding his half-mast boner should be easy enough.

Ebisu was already distracted, anyway. He had launched into a long, embellished story about how dangerous his most recent missions had been and how he had really proved himself as an elite jonin. He swore that even the Hokage had taken notice of his abilities and would entrust his grandson to be under Ebisu’s tutelage.

Guy suddenly felt so much more sensitive now that he had an accidental, unwitting audience to this challenge. He wasn’t sure what to focus on. He could hide his struggle from Ebisu, but it was clear for Kakashi to see.

Kakashi looked Guy in the eye, enjoying the desperate, slightly panicked edge in Guy’s expression now that he was having to work harder to hide it. “It’s good that Ebisu’s getting so strong, huh, Guy?” Kakashi offered, like he didn't still have the remote in his other hand, like he wasn't sitting beside him still fiddling with the vibrations.

Guy slapped a hand over his mouth when the vibrations sharpened, pressing his thighs together. He was suddenly even more thankful for the towel around his waist. “Mm-hhm.” He said between clenched teeth, “Ebisu’s great.” He was being unusually curt with his words, but Guy didn’t know if he could speak a full sentence without some sort of moan interrupting it half way through. “He’s remarkable.”

Ebisu didn’t catch on. He practically glowing from the open praise. “You two have put me in a good mood! Alright, for once, I’ll wash your back for you, Guy!”

“That’s not nec—” Guy started, but his words left him when Kakashi fiddled with the settings again.

“That’s so kind of you, Ebisu. It’s always nice seeing teammates having each other’s backs. What an exemplary shinobi,” Kakashi said instead.

Ebisu dragged his stool over behind Guy and excitedly plopped down, then proceeded to give Guy the most clumsily thorough washup Ebisu had ever done, giddy from the praise he’d received from both Kakashi and Guy.

Guy tried not to recoil too obviously at the way Ebisu’s movements were disrupting the toy inside him. Ebisu’s vigorous ministrations were causing it to put more considerable and constant pressure on Guy’s prostate and making its uneven ridges brush against his increasingly sensitive lining. A sharp pleasure ran through him with each stroke, but Guy kept up his best, most unbothered smile.

Meanwhile, Kakashi rinsed off, got up, and settled himself in the bath first, sighing pleasantly at the warm water, arm resting on the rim of the bath. From there, he had a much easier time fiddling with that device of his without having to be subtle to hide it from Ebisu.

“Ebisu’s really showing off his strength and reliability,” Kakashi said to egg Ebisu on even more while he steadily cranked up the vibrations. “I’m surprised.”

“Surprised? Heh! Don’t underestimate Tokubetsu jonin!” Ebisu scrubbed almost violently, and while it didn’t hurt Guy’s skin, it did make that thing inside of him rub against that spot again, made even worse by Kakashi messing with the remote, turning it up and down until he found a rhythm to it that made Guy feel like he was going insane. Guy gasped and sighed.

The pattern would repeat. While Ebisu washed him, Guy would glance over at Kakashi restlessly, Kakashi would play with that device of his, and Guy would start rocking in his stool, becoming more and more uncomfortable until desire tipped over into agony. He'd bite his lip and dig his nails into his palms or thighs until it subsided. Then he'd spend minutes trying to listen to Ebisu’s conversation that Guy had failed to understand half a dozen times, and then his head lifted once again.

It felt like an eternity before Ebisu finally finished, with one more pat on Guy’s shoulder and a self-satisfied, “Squeaky clean. That’s the thorough work of a Tokubetsu jonin like myself! I’m hopping in the water, Guy.”

Guy listened to Ebisu’s footsteps wetly march over to the bath, and belatedly realized that he should follow suit. He was halfway done with the challenge.

Guy grit his teeth as he rose to his feet, a traitorous flush beginning to creep its way up his neck. His eyes widened, hand darting out to steady himself before he could topple to the ground. He squeezed around the vibrator as if that would slow it down.

“You seem like you’re having a hard time…” Kakashi whispered, trying to sound sorry and failing, because he wasn’t sorry, not one fucking bit. He was merciless.

“You are a little red, aren’t you, Guy?” Ebisu’s concern was genuine.

Guy gave them both the same determined grin—for Ebisu, it was in reassurance, and for Kakashi, it was in defiance. “Ha! I’m just fine! It’s just warm in here! I can handle much more than this!”

“Hmm? Is that so?” Kakashi seemed just as amused by this as before.

“Sure, but… You’ve never been so sensitive to things like that before…” Ebisu frowned. “I remember, during one mission in the Land of Iron, you insisted you could brave the cold in the same jumpsuit you always wore, and somehow, you’re the only one on our team that didn’t catch a cold on that mission… You’re not coming down with something now, are you, Guy?”

“—Ebisu, you should tell me more about your more recent missions!” Guy evaded. “You sound like you’re getting not just stronger, but more skilled! And you’re more observant than ever, too! I think you might even be close to surpassing Kakashi –not me, but certainly Kakashi! He’s been slacking off a bit lately, playing around too much!”

Immediately, the vibrator’s intensity clicked up briefly to its max, then back down a few levels. It almost made Guy whimper and collapse before he could make it to the water. His body was wracked with shivers.

Fortunately, Ebisu was soon distracted again by his own tale of gallantry and skill regarding his own mission. Guy half-marched, half-waddled to the bath and crawled inside.

Water sloshed around him as Guy sank against the wall of the bath. The towel was still wrapped around his waist modestly, and considering the situation, Guy had no intention of taking it off for his soak.

“Anyway, Guy!” Ebisu cleared his throat until he had Kakashi and Guy’s attention.

He glided across the water and got in Guy’s face, clapping his hands on both Guy’s shoulders and shaking him back and forth. “You have to take care of yourself! Health is tantamount for a shinobi! Got it?! This is probably because of those weird training sessions of yours! Take it easy once in a while!” Guy had automatically shifted his position to make room for Ebisu so his legs were parted and his ass was pressed against the floor of the bath, made worse by Ebisu pushing him against the back of the bath and shaking him almost violently. That troublesome thing inside of Guy rubbed against all of his sweet spots.

Guy tensed up and suppressed another moan, answering Ebisu with just a nod, because he’d rather go with that than risk opening his mouth and giving Ebisu a clearer idea of Guy’s current predicament.

“This is fun, watching you two old teammates catch up like this,” Kakashi said, passing a sly glance over to Guy, who was red in the face, trying his best not to draw attention to himself. The entire situation had Guy threatening to burst. It felt like that toy was hammering away inside of him. Kakashi sat opposite him, hidden device still in his hand to control the vibrator.

Guy wondered if this was what Kakashi meant when he called Guy a rabbit in a wolves’ den. Appropriately –or inappropriately –the only wolf here was Kakashi. “I get it now…” Guy accused in a quiet voice. “You’re the very beast you were warning me about—!”

Kakashi made eye contact with Guy again, smiled again, and, with the slight of his hand, increased the vibrations again. The vibrator pounded the words out of Guy.

“Beast?” Ebisu asked.

Kakashi waved his hand dismissively. “Guy and his nicknames.”

“Oh, of course. He tried to come up with nicknames for Genma and me as well. I still remember how hard he tried to get them to catch on. If I recall correctly…”

Ebisu went on about that anecdote, but Guy really couldn’t register a single word at this point. Guy was flustered and sweating by the time their little encounter came to an end. Or rather, by the time Ebisu finally got up and announced that he had to go work on a mission report now. Kakashi had been edging Guy all throughout the meeting, turning the vibrator on for just seconds before turning it back off again while Guy did his absolute best to act normal and carry on a conversation with Ebisu. Guy’s body was pulsing, desperate for release.

Ebisu smiled and waved and adjusted his glasses, and Kakashi and Guy waved back.

The second Ebisu disappeared from sight, Guy let his body slump against the wall of the bath, furrowing his eyebrows, letting pants fall freely from his lips.

Guy glanced back up, feeling a bit guilty to be so thankful that Ebisu had left them alone now. Kakashi just caught his gaze, and oh, he was so cruel. Instantly, the vibrations increased in intensity, and Guy gasped, fists clenching and legs shaking, more precum beading at the tip of his cock.

“Kakashi—!” Guy let out a choked cry.

“Maa… I can’t believe you called me a beast…” Kakashi lamented, waving the remote control around and seeming to alter the speed at random. Guy’s breathing grew shallow. “I’m just innocently here to look out for my rival. All I did was issue an innocent challenge. And you call me names just because you’re actually the lewd one and you don’t want to admit it.”

“K-Kakashi…” Guy quietly panted. “Please… I won’t… won’t last…”

“Are you close?” Kakashi asked, and Guy frantically nodded, entire body beginning to tremble. “Hm. If I _were_ a wolf, I wonder how I would respond to that…” A predatory smirk crossed Kakashi’s face, and Guy just about prepared himself for more vibrations, to shake and tremble with orgasm, but much to his relief (and slight frustration), Kakashi turned off the vibrator. “Don’t give up yet, Guy. We’re almost done. I thought you told me you were going to win this.”

Guy almost sobbed at the sudden loss of stimulation, but he was just grateful Kakashi didn’t make him embarrass himself then and there. Guy’s face was bright red, a bead of sweat dripping down his temple as he sucked in a deep, shaky breath.

“Well, Guy? Giving up?” Kakashi quietly asked after Guy had had a chance to breathe.

“I'm just… just peachy…! I’m going to win this…!” He answered, trying for a grin.

Kakashi gave him a coy smile, one full of satisfaction, and turned the vibrator to an annoyingly low setting. “That’s my rival. Let’s go then.” Kakashi got up and shook the water out of his hair, then made his way back to the changing room.

The few minutes it took for Guy to pull himself out of the water and back to the changing room seemed to stretch on for so much longer. Kakashi was already tying the obi on his yukata by the time he arrived.

Guy couldn’t even bother moving towards his rival, sinking to the floor as soon as he crossed the threshold into the room and the door shut behind him.

“Kakashi… _please_ …” Guy breathed, voice needy as his arousal leaked, throbbing as the vibrator inside him hummed at its lowest speed.

Kakashi wrapped his rival up in his arms and propped him up against the wall, which had a rather strong effect. With his ass pressed up against the wall and that toy inside him, he felt it moving around deeper, brushing against his insides at so many different angles. And Kakashi seemed to be frightfully aware of that, pushing Guy’s body just right so the vibrator dug and shifted deliberately. Kakashi watched Guy shiver and whimper and roll his hips helplessly as his ass was relentlessly stimulated. "Guy, you…" Guy moaned when Kakashi shifted his hips, grinding his knee against Guy’s arousal. His boner bulged obscenely against the textured cloth of the towel. “You're so hard," Guy glared down at him, his dark eyes glinting accusingly. “Are you getting off on this challenge? You were having so much fun in there, weren't you? Even when Ebisu was trying to talk to you, you couldn’t keep your eyes or your mind off of me. I’m no beast, but you really are a rabbit.”

"You damn per— _ahh_ – pervert," Guy accused, even as he proved Kakashi right by mewling in pleasure at teasing. "How the hell can– can you– say something– something like that, ahhh, with a– a, ahhh, a straight face?" There was an expression of reluctant ecstasy on Guy’s face as he stumbled over his words.

Kakashi’s hand slowly reached out and teasingly gripped his rival’s tented erection. When Guy pushed his hips up into Kakashi’s hand in involuntary desire, Kakashi giggled and withdrew his fingers. Guy settled for a fierce scowl, one that Kakashi found rather endearing, almost adorable.

“Poor thing… You can’t even stand? Your legs are still shaking. You’re so sensitive, Guy… Should I take this out for you?” A hand slipped under him, gave that maddening fullness a little nudge that made Guy’s cock twitch. Guy could feel Kakashi playing with the dildo inside his body.

His fingers toyed at his entrance, pulling at the outside and stretching him wider until Guy bristled and shook. His knees felt weak and he was coming undone. "I can't– it's too…” Kakashi only had to prod the toy a tiny bit and it made Guy quiver and cry out, nearly screaming with pleasure. Guy was putty in his hands. “Please– Kakashi, please–"

“I have a better idea.” Kakashi removed the towel mask from around his face and balled up the thick fabric to place in Guy’s mouth as a makeshift gag.

Then, Kakashi placed a hand on the back of Guy’s head and guided him so that his mouth was pressed against Kakashi’s shoulder. “You’re rock hard. You’ll have a hard time walking home if I don’t let you finish…” He crooned in Guy’s ear, his voice low and erotic in a way that sent shivers down his spine as Kakashi ran a hand through his silky black hair. Guy’s body slumped against Kakashi, turning to jelly in his arms, face buried in his shoulder as the vibrator continued to rumble.

Then, Kakashi brought that free hand down to cup against the towel still wrapped around Guy’s waist, gathering the fabric around Guy’s member so he wouldn’t make a mess. “Keep your voice down so we can both avoid drawing any inconvenient attention to ourselves, okay, Guy?”

He was answered with a deft nod, so with his other hand, Kakashi cranked up the vibrations as high as they could go.

Guy whined and shuddered and stiffened, and then let out a muffled moan into the gag, shoving his face into Kakashi’s shoulder and rocking his hips helplessly. His hands clawed against the front of Kakashi’s bathrobe, scrabbling for purchase. Kakashi could almost feel the vibrations coming from Guy’s body. Guy grinded desperately against him, and Kakashi couldn’t quite make out his muffled words, but it sounded vaguely like an incoherent string of cursing and swearing. A litany of moans and pleads fell from his lips as he grinded on Kakashi, riding the toy. Guy moaned wantonly, his hips twitching occasionally.

It didn’t take long before Guy arched against him with a gasp. Everything he’d been holding in coalesced into this moment. His orgasm pulsed through him, muscles clenching around the toy inside him. Guy curled in on himself, drawing closer to Kakashi as he shuddered and came into the towel.

Kakashi hurried to turn the vibrations off. Guy slumped against him, breathless and boneless. It was a good thing they were already leaning against a wall, because even with Kakashi’s strength, they probably would have already fallen over otherwise.

“Well, you successfully made it in and out without incident. I stand corrected. You sure showed me. You endured that like a champ.” Guy panted, fought back a whine, tried to pay attention to the praise Kakashi was giving him. “You were an excellent actor in there. You did so well. I should have expected nothing less from my rival.”

One hand pushed Guy’s thighs apart, and the other slowly removed the now-stilled toy, dragging it right across something sensitive that made Guy tremble all over again. Guy clenched on nothing, his insides feeling emptier than they ever have. Guy’s legs still trembled, his mind in a warm haze.

Kakashi let out a pleased sigh.

“You win this one. Congrats, Guy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Got a kakagai smut suggestion for me to write? Send any requests to kakashis-eggplant-gais-peach.tumblr.com


End file.
